Passer l'Amour
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Dans le sombre Royaume des Enfer, il est encore possible d'aimer. Preuve en est de ces deux spectres qui partagent leurs nuits depuis des années. Ce qui n'empêche pas l'un des deux de douter. Yaoi, Lemon mon premier . Eaque et ? Bonne lecture.


Passer l'Amour

(Saint Seiya)

Titre : Passer l'Amour. (Saint Seiya)

Genre : Songfic (Yaoi, attention lemon)

Chanson : Passer l'Amour (Michel Sardou, eh oui, encore lui, on ne se refait pas ^^)

Perso : Eaque et ??? Bah oui, je trouve qu'il y a pas beaucoup de fic sur Eaque, pourtant j'adore ce perso, alors je rectifie la donne ^^.

Disclaimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter (à long terme ^^) à leur auteur.

Note : Dans le sombre Royaume des Enfer, il est encore possible d'aimer. Preuve en est de ces deux spectres qui partagent leurs nuits depuis des années. Ce qui n'empêche pas l'un des deux de douter.

Note 2 : Ceci est mon premier « lemon » si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Je sais pas vraiment ce que ça va donner mais je me lance, _alea jacta est, _comme dirai Jules.

POV d'Eaque.

* * *

Lorsque que je me réveille ce matin, mon premier geste est de me tourner vers toi. Que tu es beau quand tu dors mon amour ! C'est sans doute pour ça que j'aime à me réveiller avant toi. Afin de pouvoir me gorger de ton image, pour tenir toute la journée sans te voir. Te voir, si abandonné dans ton sommeil, si calme et si serein me fait frémir. Je sens une bouffé d'amour me faire frissonner alors que mes yeux s'égarent sur ton dos, glissent jusqu'à la limite des draps qui me cachent la courbe de tes reins. Je me surprends à me demander si tu m'aime toujours autant qu'avant, si tu pense encore à moi pendant ton sommeil. C'est fou comme je peux douter. Non pas de toi, mais de moi, de ma capacité à te garder près de moi, à te procurer l'amour dont tu as besoin. Ma main glisse le long de ta colonne vertébrale et je te sens frémir. Je tourne mon regard vers toi pour me noyer dans le tiens. Doucement, je viens écarter une mèche de ta chevelure avant de m'emparer de tes lèvres. Je sais que cet instant ne durera pas. Dans quelques secondes tu seras debout, prêt à aller travailler et me pressant de faire de même. Fichu travail, qui m'oblige à rester loin de toi toute la journée ! Te voilà déjà devant la porte. Un dernier regard, un dernier baiser et tu as disparu. M'aimes-tu toujours mon amour ou bien te forces-tu à rester avec moi ?

_Dis-moi est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours  
Du même amour du premier jour  
Est-ce que je te surprends encore  
Est-ce que tu m'oublies quand tu dors  
Est-ce que je suis toujours le même  
Ou bien la vie m'a-t-elle changé  
Me dirais-tu encore je t'aime  
Si tu devais me rencontrer...  
_

J'essaye de me concentrer sur mon travail mais c'est difficile. Ton image m'obsède, me faisant oublier où je suis et pourquoi je suis là. Aujourd'hui je ne suis bon à rien, tant pis, le tribunal devra se passer de moi pour la journée, les spectres qui me servent sont assez compétents pour ça. Je revois sans cesse ton image, la dernière vision que j'ai eue de toi ce matin. Toi, sur le pas de ma porte, ta longue chevelure flottant au grès de tes mouvements, ta démarche si sensuelle et si déterminée. Je t'ai trouvé bien pressé de me quitter ce matin. Commencerais-tu à avoir honte de moi ? L'amour qui nous lie est-il encore aussi fort qu'au premier jour ? Ai-je changé ? Toute ces questions me trottent dans la tête et m'empêchent de penser à autre chose qu'a toi. Vais-je oser te les poser ce soir ? J'aimerai avoir des réponses, mais je redoute celles-ci. Et si tu ne m'aimais plus ? Et si tu voulais me quitter ? Que vais-je devenir sans toi ?

_  
Toutes ces questions qu'on pose toujours  
De peur de voir passer l'amour  
Toutes ces questions qu'on pose le soir  
Pourrais-tu passer sans me voir...  
_

Il est midi. Je suis seul. Comme toujours. Je me demande si tu as honte de moi. Pourquoi gardes-tu notre relation secrète ? Pourquoi, après toutes ces années, les autres n'ont pas le droits de savoir ce qui nous unis ? Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. C'est fou comme le doute peut faire mal ! M'aimes-tu toujours ou vas-tu m'avouer en aimer un autre ? D'un autre coté, je me dis qu'un autre que moi saurait surement mieux d'apporter ce que tu désire. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être un égoïste et de te prendre tout ton amour sans t'en donner. Vas-tu rejoindre mon lit ce soir ? Seras-tu à mes cotés demain matin ? As-tu envie de continuer à faire autant d'efforts pour me supporter ? Vraiment, plus je réfléchis et plus je me dis qu'un autre serait bien mieux pour toi. C'est fou comme la vérité fait mal elle aussi !

_  
Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi  
Où que j'aille est-ce que tu iras  
Est-ce que l'envie peut résister  
Au même lit pendant des années  
Est-ce que tu souhaites refaire encore  
Autant d'années autant d'efforts  
Est-ce qu'un autre homme ne pourrait pas  
Te donner tout c'que je n'ai pas  
_

J'ai peur. J'ai passé ma journée à réfléchir et quelque soit le sens dans lequel je tourne le problème j'en arrive toujours à la même conclusion : tu vas me quitter. Les seules incertitudes qui me restent sont sur la manière et la date à laquelle ça se passera. Combien de temps vas-tu encore me supporter ? Comment vas-tu me faire comprendre qu'entre nous il n'y a plus d'avenir possible ? Vais-je avoir mal ? Et toi, auras-tu des regrets ? Des milliers de questions me trottent dans la tête et je ne connais pas encore la réponse à certaine. J'ai peur mon amour. Peur de te voir partir, de perdre la seule chose qui compte pour moi, peur de ne pas savoir t'aimer autant que tu le mérite.

_  
Toutes ces questions qu'on pose la nuit  
Et puis qu'au matin on oublie  
Toutes ces questions qu'on pose toujours  
De peur de voir passer l'amour  
_

Le soir est tombé et à mon grand soulagement, tu es venu cette fois encore. Doucement tu t'es glissé dans mon lit, m'a posé un baiser papillon sur la nuque avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. M'aimes-tu encore mon amour ? Parfois je doute. Peut-être est-ce juste une impression, peut-être es-tu fatigué ce soir, peut-être es-tu contrarié. Je n'ose pas te le demander. J'ai de nouveau peur. Peur de ta réponse. Une nouvelle larme coule le long de ma joue. Je sens que la nuit va être longue. Je n'ose même pas faire un geste vers toi, te demander un peu d'amour, laisser mes mains glisser sur ton corps si désirable, poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, me gorger de ton odeur et m'endormir au creux de tes bras. Non, je n'ose rien, je me pose juste de nouvelles questions qui resteront elles aussi sans réponse. La vie parfois est injuste.

_  
Dis-moi est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours  
Du même amour du premier jour  
N'as-tu jamais eu de regrets  
Suis-je vraiment ce que tu voulais  
_

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, pourtant je ne dors toujours pas. Soudain je sens ta main glisser sur mon ventre, tu te redresse légèrement et pose tes lèvres sur les miennes. Ta main se fait plus aventureuse, descend vers mon bassin en une douce caresse alors que tes lèvres glissent dans mon cou. Un gémissement m'échappe. Aussitôt, tu me bâillonne de tes lèvres. Elles sont douces et sucrées, j'aime leur goût. Par provocation, je te mords doucement et te sens sursauter. De la langue je demande l'accès à ta bouche, que tu m'offre sans hésitation. Commence alors un ballet sensuel où je perds peu à peu pied. Tu es maintenant au dessus de moi et tes caresses se font plus pressantes, plus précises. Le moindre contact sur ma peau m'électrise. Je ne peux retenir un nouveau gémissement quand ta main glisse dans mon boxer. C'est la première fois que tu fais preuve d'autant d'assurance avec moi, habituellement c'est moi qui mène le jeu, mais là je suis complètement dominé et abandonné à ta douce torture. Je sens ta main remonter sur mon sexe, se refermer sur lui. Tes baisers se font plus pressants, ta bouche glisse le long de mon corps, laissant une trainée brûlante derrière elle. Je sens l'orgasme me foudroyer alors que tu m'embrasse avec tendresse. Oh mon amour ! Jamais encore je n'avais éprouvé un tel sentiment ! Tes lèvres se collent à mon oreille et je t'entends murmurer :

- Cesse de te poser des questions Eaque. Je n'aime et n'aimerai jamais que toi. Cesse de te poser des questions où tu ne vas pas voir passer ta vie.

Tous mes doutes et mes interrogations viennent de s'envoler, je viens d'avoir la plus merveilleuse des réponses. Je me tourne vers toi, glisse une main dans ta chevelure blanche et me noie dans tes yeux dorés. Mon autre main remonte sur ta nuque alors que je me redresse pour te murmurer tout mon amour :

- Je t'aime Minos. A en mourir.

_  
Toutes ces questions qu'on pose souvent  
De peur de voir passer le temps  
Toutes ces questions qu'on pose la nuit  
De peur de voir passer la vie_

_Owari_

_Voilà voilà ^^', j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas, laisser une review, bonne ou mauvaise je prends tout._

_Arkady_


End file.
